Le bien qui fait mal
by Sarabeka
Summary: Larxene en a assez, elle aime tellement entendre les gens lui crier grâce... Et Naminé qui ne répond pas à ses provocations. Mais à part la violence, il doit bien y avoir autre chose ?


**Quelques mots :** Je l'ai fait, je l'ai fait... C'est pas vrai, c'est pas possible, c'est pas moi ! Mes doigts étaient possédés pour taper ça sur Word ! Voilà, c'est ça. Ca explique tout.

Mouais, euh... Comment convaincre les gens si je suis pas convaincue moi-même ? C'est pas grave. Ce one-shot est plutôt maladroit je trouve, mais je vais vous laisser juger par vous-même.

Bonne lecture en tous cas.

* * *

- Non, Larxene, arrête…

La Nymphe Furieuse s'amusa à voir le corps mince se débattre un instant. Elle la laissa filer et la rattrapa par la cheville au moment où elle allait vraiment lui échapper.

- Reste là je te dis. J'ai d'autres tortures à expérimenter.

Naminé se laissa faire. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait tenter de toutes façons ? Frapper ? Ses coups étaient sans force et Larxene s'amusait à les lui renvoyer. Elle avait encore la joue rouge de la gifle qui avait claqué bruyamment, quelques instants plus tôt.

Crier peut-être alors. Mais les personnes qui l'entendraient étaient rares. Et plus rares encore seraient celles qui y prêteraient une quelconque attention.

Non, Larxene aurait tout le loisir de lui faire ce qu'elle voulait. Au grand dam de Naminé.

Ca avait commencé quand ce petit jeu déjà ? C'était récent en tous cas, comme la trace de sang sur le mur.

…

Ca venait de sa lèvre. Larxene avait déboulé comme une furie dans la chambre qu'on lui avait assignée. Naminé avait tout juste eu le temps de se redresser que la Simili lui envoyait un revers bien senti de sa main gantée de cuir.

Elle n'avait pas crié. Parce qu'elle ne criait pas lorsqu'elle prenait des coups. Naminé était discrète, elle devait se faire oublier. Le Supérieur avait été plus que clair à ce sujet. Elle ne devait faire savoir sa présence que lorsque l'on avait besoin d'elle. Alors plutôt se taire sous les coups de Larxene plutôt que d'essuyer la fureur du Supérieur.

Et ça, Larxene détestait. La simple raison pour laquelle elle avait Naminé en horreur c'était qu'on ne l'entendait jamais crier. C'est vrai quoi… La plus jeune était le souffre-douleur d'à peu près tous dans cette organisation, les autres se contentaient de l'ignorer superbement. Et pourtant elle ne se plaignait pas, ne se révoltait pas le moins du monde, c'était à peine si elle se défendait lorsque Xigbar ou Luxord en venaient aux mains pour se défouler suite à une mission qui ne s'était pas passée comme prévu.

Et la Nymphe Furieuse attendait, guettait le moment où Naminé lâcherait un gémissement de douleur, même le plus petit. Elle avait l'air tellement fragile, ça ne devait pas être dur de la voir pleurer et supplier. Alors elle s'était acharnée sur Naminé, enchaînant remarques piquantes et acides, les coups par derrière les plus vils et les plus bas, les plus foireux aussi…

Rien à faire, la jeune fille ignorait ses remarques (ou alors gardait l'air le plus impassible qui soit), se redressait toujours, lançait parfois un regard mauvais à Larxene qui lui riait au nez. Mais rien, elle finissait par disparaître à chaque fois avant que quoi que ce soit se fusse passé.

Le plus souvent dans sa chambre. Et Larxene avait beau coller son oreille à la porte fermée à double tour en espérant entendre des sanglots étouffés, elle ne distinguait que le frottement de la mine sur le papier. A croire que rien ne l'atteignait.

Même les dessins y étaient passés et c'était le seul moment où Larxene avait eu le plaisir de voir une expression ressemblant vaguement à de la douleur sur les traits de Naminé. Elle se rappellerait encore longtemps du visage de Naminé lorsque cette dernière avait poussé la porte pour se rendre à sa chambre. Surpris tout d'abord, de voir que Larxene était allongée sur son lit, jouant négligemment avec un de ses nombreux kunaï. Puis méfiant en voyant son aînée afficher un sourire triomphal. Et finalement décomposé en voyant où allaient se ficher les kunaï, un par un.

Elle était juste repartie de là où elle venait en prenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière elle. Larxene avait continué son petit jeu un moment encore, puis était sortie, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Dans le couloir, elle avait pu se délecter de la vision d'une Naminé prostrée à terre. Les genoux ramenés sous son menton, ses bras enserrant ses jambes et son regard fixant un point invisible en face de ses pieds. Un regard vide et épuisé.

Larxene avait rejoint ses propres appartements avec le sentiment que procure le travail bien accompli et en se disant qu'elle pourrait recommencer presque autant de fois qu'elle le désirerait. Ce n'était pas les dessins qui manquaient avec Naminé, la petite ne passait son temps qu'à ça.

Elle avait pourtant eu une surprise la fois d'après. Les murs étaient tous nus, ils ne portaient que les marques qu'elle y avait faites avec ses lancers de kunaï. Il n'y avait aucun dessin. Même après avoir retourné la chambre de fond en comble, presque balancé le matelas par la fenêtre, et déchiré les rideaux. Il n'y avait rien qui appartenait vraiment à Naminé. Le mobilier était le même que dans toutes les chambres. Lit, table de chevet vide, une table et une chaise où elle savait que Naminé avait l'habitude de dessiner, et une simple armoire. Elle avait du se contenter de foutre tout ça dans un joyeux bazar et de partir, plus frustrée que jamais.

Il était impossible que Naminé ait arrêté de dessiner, c'était trop important pour elle. Elle avait du cacher ses œuvres quelque part. Demyx fut le premier à faire les frais de la frustration de la Nymphe en furie. Elle ne trouva rien mais ça la calma un peu, Demyx avait au moins la décence de râler. Il avait été le premier suspect pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était l'un des seuls –sinon l'unique- à ne pas ignorer Naminé. Si les sentiments avaient existés chez les Similis, on aurait pu dire qu'ils partageaient celui de l'amitié.

Ensuite, il y avait eu Axel. Qui était en mission lorsqu'elle alla fouiller sa chambre sans plus de résultats. Et elle s'était délectée de la pseudo explication qui s'en était ensuivie, quelques heures après, lors du retour de la tête brûlée. Elle avait eu le dernier mot haut la main, comme toujours.

Malgré tout, le problème persistait. A part le carnet qu'elle ne laissait jamais sans surveillance, Naminé avait fait disparaître tous ses dessins. La seule chose avec quoi Larxene pouvait l'atteindre.

Et c'était dans les couloirs du quartier général, en ruminant cette pensée qui lui filait le bourdon, qu'elle avait eu le déclic.

Il suffisait d'un cri, un seul. Les gens criaient de douleur, le plus souvent, et tous dans l'organisation savaient pertinemment que Naminé ne lâcherait aucun son sous les coups. Les cris sortaient lorsqu'on perdait quelque chose de précieux. La vue de ses dessins percés de kunaï l'avait ébranlée mais pas suffisamment et elle n'avait rien d'autre de réellement précieux. On criait de frustration, de rage aussi mais Naminé était la douceur incarnée. Jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre lors des rares paroles qu'elle échangeait avec un membre, jamais un geste de colère envers qui que ce soit…

Il restait tout de même quelque chose. C'était plus subtil mais ça en valait la chandelle. Les Similis avaient beau ne pas posséder de sentiments, les sensations étaient toujours présentes, attendant peu de choses pour se manifester.

Et c'était avec son ''plan'' en tête que Larxene s'était rendue à la chambre de Naminé. Dans l'obscurité la plus totale à part les quelques étincelles électriques qu'elle faisait courir au bout de ses doigts. Il faisait nuit depuis peu de temps mais la plupart des membres s'étaient déjà retiré dans leur chambre, suite à une forte augmentation de missions en tous genres à accomplir. Elle pouvait flâner en toute tranquillité, ça n'éveillerait pas les soupçons.

Elle avait vu le rai de lumière sous la porte de Naminé, s'étonnant à peine de la savoir encore debout. Et puis après…

Elle n'y était pas allée par quatre chemins, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait ouvert la porte sans prévenir, pas la peine de toquer. Elle avait vu Naminé se lever de la chaise, son air effrayé par la Nymphe Furieuse. Ca ne présageait rien de bon.

Avec sa rapidité et son habileté coutumières, Larxene était déjà sur elle, fondant comme un oiseau de proie sur son gibier. Elle vit que Naminé allait faire quelque chose et frappa la première. Il fallait faire durer le plaisir. Le corps frêle vola contre le mur proche et glissa lentement au sol. Larxene put voir la marque de sang sur le mur blanc et jubila.

Elle rejoignit sa cadette et la souleva sans effort en l'attrapant par les cheveux. Elle s'était effectivement ouvert la lèvre. Elle approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Naminé.

- Ca fait plusieurs jours que je joue à ce jeu avec toi, murmura-t-elle.

Elle sentit Naminé frémir sous sa poigne.

- Et je commence à en avoir assez. J'aimerais finir ça ce soir, jeune fille.

Elle recula d'un pas pour voir que la souris qu'elle tenait entre ses griffes tremblait de tous ses membres. Et la dite souris se rebiffa, pas en griffant ou en mordant, mais par un coup de genou au creux de l'estomac. En temps habituel, Larxene l'aurait esquivé ou bêtement bloqué, mais en temps habituel, Larxene était sur ses gardes. Elle avait été loin de se douter que Naminé pouvait répondre de cette façon. Bien que ce soit un progrès notable.

Larxene se plia en deux, le souffle coupé et eut le réflexe de relâcher sa proie. Cette dernière en profita pour se ruer vers son unique échappatoire, la porte de sa chambre. Mais Larxene était trop rapide, trop bien entraînée aux attaques rapides et autres fourberies que l'adversaire n'a pas le temps de voir venir. Un kunaï étincelant se planta dans le bois de la porte, tellement fort qu'elle se ferma sous la puissance de l'impact. Naminé aurait mis sa main à couper que si elle osait toucher le battant, elle s'électrocuterait purement et simplement.

Et pendant que la plus jeune se demandait comment échapper à cette embuscade fourbe, Larxene s'était redressée et avait récupéré une respiration normale. Si ce n'est que même ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs à présent. Elle se dirigea à pas lents vers Naminé, pas besoin de se presser, la nuit ne faisait que commencer. La première chose qu'elle fit en arrivant à sa hauteur fut de la gifler.

- Pour le coup de genou, déclara-t-elle. Et sache que ce sera pareil à chaque fois que tu tenteras de cogner.

Et après, ça avait été comme si Larxene jouait avec une poupée de son. Naminé était docile, elle n'en tirerait vraiment rien par la violence. Elle souffla la bougie qui trônait sur la table blanche et amena Naminé jusqu'à son lit, la traînant presque derrière elle. Elle l'allongea le plus délicatement possible, elle l'avait déjà bien amochée. Il ne fallait pas la brusquer plus.

Larxene retira ses gants, puis le lourd manteau de l'organisation, dévoilant le débardeur noir qu'elle portait sous ce dernier, la ceinture où étaient accrochés ses kunaï et quelques dagues tomba elle aussi. Elle lança un serpent électrique dans la salle, il éclairerait à peine, suffisamment pour chasser l'obscurité et diffuser une faible lueur. Elle le regarda filer doucement sur un mur puis s'atteler à la traversée du plafond.

- Ne t'en fais pas, il n'est pas dangereux, dit-elle en voyant que Naminé regardait le phénomène avec une méfiance grandissante.

La jeune fille se redressa sur le lit, observa le ''serpent'' évoluer sur ses murs sous le regard de Larxene et posa finalement ses yeux sur la silhouette de la Nymphe Furieuse, assise près d'elle.

- Explique-moi.

- Mais tu parles ? s'étonna faussement Larxene. Mince alors, moi qui été persuadée qu'un autre t'avais coupé la langue avant moi…

Larxene pouvait presque palper la tension qui émanait de Naminé. Le corps humain était tout entier parcouru de courant. Si c'était pas beau l'électricité… Et manipuler la foudre permettait certaines choses.

- Tu as bien faillit le faire en tous cas, répondit Naminé en passant un doigt sur sa lèvre ouverte. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Je n'ai pas de dessins que tu pourrais prendre pour cible et tu t'es déjà amusée avec mes meubles. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

Larxene eut le plaisir de voir que Naminé lui lançait un regard de plus en plus noir. Ca s'annonçait bien. Elle eut un sourire inquiétant.

- Mmh… Plus de dessins, les meubles c'est fait… Qu'est-ce qui reste dans cette chambre ? fit-elle en scrutant la pièce du regard.

- Ne cherche pas plus longtemps, il n'y a que toi et…moi…

Son teint devint d'une pâleur effrayante lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Ne me dis pas que…

- Oh que si, jeune fille. Et pas plus tard que… de suite !

Elle rattrapa Naminé par les poignets, cette dernière avait encore eut le courage –ou la mauvaise idée- de vouloir s'échapper. Enfin, elle se montrait un peu combative, ou du moins réticente à l'idée.

Larxene se retrouvait maintenant au-dessus du corps allongé de Naminé, lui serrant les poignets de part et d'autre de la tête.

- Ecoute, ce qui arrive est en partie ta faute. Tu ne réagis à rien, aucune provocation, jamais un geste brusque. Rien. Tu m'obliges à pousser le jeu à l'extrême. Tu ne peux pas t'en sortir, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Pour seule réponse, Naminé lui cracha au visage. Larxene raffermit sa prise en pensant que Naminé lui rappelait vaguement un animal. Elle avait vu un comportement pareil avec une bestiole croisée en mission. Un vague croisement entre un chat, un renard et un écureuil qu'elle s'était amusée à poursuivre. Il était parti à chaque fois, s'éloignant sans demander son reste. Puis elle l'avait acculé et il lui avait sauté au visage, toutes griffes et crocs dehors. Presque aussi vif qu'elle. Il lui avait mordu le bras, avait lacéré son poignet puis s'était enfui à toute vitesse. Elle l'avait foudroyé.

Mais il était hors de question qu'elle tue Naminé, elle pouvait servir les intérêts de l'organisation. Et présentement, servir les siens. Mais un renard-écureuil devait pouvoir se dompter, et la première étape pour arriver à ce but c'était de l'apaiser.

Larxene changea subtilement la position de ses doigts sur les poignets de Naminé et laissa le courant courir dans ses veines. La cadette sursauta mais ne dit toujours rien, préférant se mordre la lèvre. Ce n'était pas pour éviter de hurler, Larxene le savait bien, mais pour ne pas se laisser glisser dans la douce torpeur que procurait le courant léger.

Larxene fit glisser sa jambe contre celle de la jeune fille, appuyant doucement sur l'intérieur de sa cuisse, sur un point de pression particulièrement sensible. Il suffisait qu'elle se débatte un peu pour que la douleur soit à peine supportable. Elle pu lâcher son étreinte sans crainte que Naminé ne lui échappe et s'essuyer correctement le visage. Sous elle, sa victime semblait avoir abandonné toute idée d'évasion. Mais elle avait l'air encore suffisamment consciente pour poser quelques problèmes. Les poignets ne suffisaient pas. Mais il y avait cette robe…

''Et alors ?'' pensa-t-elle en entreprenant de retirer le vêtement gênant à sa façon. Naminé remua à peine durant l'opération mais elle détourna les yeux alors que Larxene observait son corps nu à la pâle lueur du serpent bleu qui louvoyait près de la fenêtre. Elle était à peine formée, elle avait passé l'enfance bien sûr, mais elle n'était pas encore adulte. Elle avait la peau blanche, sans la moindre marque et douce aussi. Une vraie princesse…

Il y eut un sanglot étouffé.

- Tu te fiches des coups mais tu fonds en larmes lorsque tu es mise à nue, fit Larxene plus pour elle-même que pour Naminé.

Elle se frotta les mains, opération délicate obligeait, elle ne tenait pas à faire griller sa victime. Le courant lui picotait les doigts et elle fut presque heureuse de s'en débarrasser en glissant ses mains sur les flancs nus de Naminé. Et cette dernière ne pu empêcher un soupir d'aise de quitter sa gorge alors qu'elle sentait tous ses muscles se détendre un par un.

Magie de foudre hein ? Mais même si elle avait conscience que ce n'était que de la magie, elle n'arrivait pas à résister. Non. Elle sentit même les battements de son cœur qui s'apaisaient et elle se demanda un instant si c'était vraiment elle qui méritait le nom de sorcière. Son esprit en demandait qu'à sombrer dans la même torpeur que son corps et elle ne du qu'à un intense effort de volonté de ne pas perdre connaissance.

Et après… Et après elle ne savait pas si c'était la foudre que faisait passer Larxene au travers de son corps ou bien les caresses de cette dernière, mais la jeune fille pu tout juste se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir. Allongée comme elle l'était et encore à demi assommée, elle ne voyait rien de ce que lui faisait subir sa tortionnaire. Une chose était sûre, c'était loin d'être désagréable.

Et pour ça, Larxene utilisait tout ce qu'elle avait sous la main, que ce soit sa magie, ses mains ou sa langue.

Et Naminé pensa un instant que la Simili avait vraiment utilisé sa magie. Un vrai coup de foudre. Avant de se rendre compte que le courant qui la traversait de part en part en étant parti de son bas-ventre, n'avait rien d'électrique.

Son dos s'arqua, tellement fort qu'elle crut qu'elle allait se le briser, ses doigts se serrèrent sur le drap à s'en faire blanchir les jointures et surtout, elle cria. Un râle tellement puissant qu'elle était persuadée qu'elle venait de réveiller l'intégralité de la citadelle.

Larxene regarda Naminé retomber sur le lit, inerte et haletante.

- Waouh… fit-elle doucement.

Elle l'observa se rouler en boule, encore tremblante. Franchement, Larxene n'aurait jamais cru que ce genre de choses pouvait avoir les mêmes répercussions qu'une bonne séance de torture. Et en tant que tortionnaire expérimentée, elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne fallait laisser aucun répit à la victime.

La citadelle résonna longtemps des cris de Naminé, laquelle se débattait de moins en moins et finit par s'effondrer de fatigue et d'épuisement, la gorge sèche, le corps couvert de sueur et le souffle court.

Larxene la contempla un instant, satisfaite du résultat de son jeu. Jeu qui avait d'ailleurs fini par prendre des allures de défi. Elle l'avait relevé et remporté avant qu'il ne devienne un affront de la part de la plus jeune.

En sortant de la chambre, quiconque rôdant dans les couloirs et ayant croisé Larxene aurait d'abord cru qu'elle était devenue folle ou avait simplement pris un mauvais coup sur la tête. Parce que lorsqu'elle rappela le serpent électrique à elle, son sourire était tellement large qu'on ne l'aurait pas reconnue.

Et en se rendant à sa propre chambre pour récupérer de la nuit, elle se surprit à étouffer un petit rire. Naminé était la seule personne qu'elle connaissait avec laquelle il fallait être douce pour l'entendre crier…

* * *

*barricadée au sommet de sa forteresse*

Allez j'attends ! Les roses ou les pierres ?


End file.
